Question: If $x \triangleright y = (4-x)(y)$ and $x \veebar y = 6y+2$, find $(2 \triangleright 5) \veebar -2$.
Answer: We don't need to find $2 \triangleright 5$ because $x \veebar y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \veebar -2$ $ x \veebar -2 = (6)(-2)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \veebar -2} = -10$.